


I Die Without You

by swensicle (operation_swanqueen)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Emma, F/F, Mentions of Emma - Freeform, its just sad really, regina processes dark!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/swensicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina tries to cope with Emma's sacrifice</p><p>"Regina realizes it in the shower when the warm water looks so much like tears on her cheeks that she's not sure if she's crying or not.</p><p>She is alone. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Die Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but it is just a really depressing ficlet.
> 
> I do not own ouat or its characters
> 
> the title is from Without You from Rent, which i dont own either

Regina realizes it in the shower when the warm water looks so much like tears on her cheeks that she's not sure if she's crying or not.

She is  _alone._

And she's terrified at how used to the feeling she is. She's always been alone. She understands now that you can be alone even when there are people all around you. Even when these people care about you. Because at night, when she looks out her window, the lights are on in people's houses. She has no lights on. She has no one to curl up and watch a movie with, or play a game, or talk. She did have that, once. She did, and it was beautiful and made her heart ache with love and happiness. She knew, too, that because of that one feeling, that one terrible dangerous feeling, it would not last. Nothing that makes her happy ever lasts.

She curls up on the shower floor, letting the water beat down on her back.

Alone. Alone. Alone.

She is so alone.

This time it hurts though, being alone like this, it is agonizing. It hurts more than she could ever imagine. Because with Emma, for a moment there, she actually believed her happiness would last. With Emma, she was so  _happy._  With Emma, she thought maybe, just this once, things would work out for her. But no. Emma had to do that. Emma had to leave her, and their wonderful little family, because Emma Swan had the most pure, selfless heart, which was so beautiful. Because even if they were just friends, they weren't. They weren't  _just_ anything.

They were _absolutely everything_.

They were everything, and now Emma was gone. When the Dark One had appeared that day, she had seen her eyes, she knew. They weren't green anymore. They didn't sparkle with determination and hope and love. They were grey and empty and Regina couldn't look at her. Emma Swan was gone, because she believed she wasn't enough for her, that Robin was the one who would make her happy. Emma was so  _fucking_ wrong. Emma had made her  _so_ happy.

Emma had been so  _enough_ , and her heart hurt, and her stomach twisted, and her eyes stung with tears because she couldn't bare to be alone anymore. 


End file.
